conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulach war of indepedence
The Ulach war of indepedence, (cholagh na sasarigh) was a guerrilla war fought between the Twin islands legion and the Ulach freedom army over the years 1925 to 1938, it was the highest point of violence during the Ulach nationalist revolutionary period. The war began when the "one man one vote" party which called for the adult human male population of the islands to be allowed to vote during local elections managed to pass a bill through the Mirkuleon only parliament however this bill was vetoed by Cheiftain Hazarahaz under the advise of the Foreign Affairs vizier. Wealthy Ulach exile, Paitric Mac Uagh used his money to build schools for children of fellow Ulach immigrants in Donber to train them in the ideas of Ulach nationalism and then later after 1916 armed conflict under supervision of his elder brother Sean whom was a veteran of the Great war. Many of the children who had gone to these schools grow up to fight in the war of indepedence. The war caused a great exodus of Ulach men back to the twin islands to fight the war of indepedence. these returning emigrees made up the around fourty six percent of the Ulach freedom army whilst the other fifty four percent were made up of non diaspora Ulachs. The war was host to various war crimes on both sides, in particular by the infamous military police auxillary force, the Northmen constabulary which used brutal tactics of reprisals agains the Ulach civilian population and indiscriminate massacres of people in public. Whilst the UFA would often kill innocent people through punishment beatings and killing of suspected collabrators whom were often kidnapped and tortured. The most infamous massacre was Chafeigh district private school massacre, which was when a school master in Kjafamatur was accused of holding explosives in the chemistry department. The northmen constabulary entered the school placed the school master under arrest. Unknowning that the armed constables were already in the school, the Imperial constabulary closed down the school. The northman constabulary then executed the school master, this caused a riot among the older students aged 15-18, the constabulary shot fifty students and injured thirty more. The Imperial constabulary believing that the UFA were attacking the northman constabulary stormed the school building and in the chaos they fired at the northman constables killing ten of them, the northmen constabulary fired back killing four mirkuleons and twelve students. In the end the Imperial constabulary managed to stop the Northmen but not after twenty five more students were killed. The Northmen constables involved in the incident were court marshalled and then executed by firing squad in public, the four students were each executed, one by garroting, another by beheading, one was hanged and the other was shot by a single rifle all this was done as well in public. The ulach freedom army in revenge blocked a Twin islands military parade celebrating the sacrifices of both Ulach, Northmen and Mirkuleon soldiers during the Great war, this was done by blocking of the parade and then using mounted machine guns to massacre around eighty civilians, ninty four Mirkuleon soldiers whilst injuring one hundred more. The war ended in 1938 with a peace treaty which was signed by the Marshals of the UFA, Sean Mac Uagh, Tormod Mac Ruaraidh and Ian Mac Ruaraidh whilst Paitric Mac Uagh abstained from the treaty because he saw at collabration with the enemy and the cheiftain of the twin islands, Admiral Hazarahaz. The twin islands were split into two territories, the sun island was kept under direct Mirkuleon rule as the sun hold whilst the moon island became a dominion of the Mirkuleon empire as the Ulach free state. This led directly to the Ulach civil war period. Background of the conflict Mirkuleon invasion of the twin islands 1910 Prior to 1910 the twin islands were made up of various small city state kingdoms and tribes which paid tribute to the Mirkuleon empire to maintain their indepedence. The most powerful of these kingdoms was Kjafamatur, the kings of Kjafamatur became de facto lord paramounts of the twin islands and they acted as representatives for the other kingdoms. King Faurmaurson XVIII was the last king of Kjfamatur he invested heavily in the development of technology including introducing the first biplane and the first railway line to the sun island called the king's rail which went from Kjafamatur to Haradatur. This left the twin islands without any money to pay tribute to the Empire, which led to an invasion of the twin islands by Admiral Hazarahaz in 1910. The war took around two months for the Mirkuleons to fully conquerer the islands. The war left a mass migration of mainly educated and upper class people to the central lands. 1916 rising Tionsach the largest city on the moon island and second in size on both islands to Kjafamatur was the seen of a large scale armed rebellion inspired by the county masan uprising of 1880. The uprising was led by the Brotherhood of Ulach Freedom and in particular one thousand armed volunteers who took over the communication centres such as the post office and the telegram office, they also used the help of various Ulach volunteers who blockade the city and raided Mirkuleon buisnesses. A batalion of six hundred Twin islands legion soldiers were sent to crush the uprising which they finally did but only after destroying a quarter of the city. The leaders of the rising were executed however some of members went into hiding and they formed the 1916 society. The uprising inspired John Chamberlain and Patrick Chamberlain to Ulachised their names into sean Mac Uagh and Paitric Mac Uagh and to uptake Ulach nationalism and to act as pro Ulach lobbyists in Freelander high society. Ulach genocide The Ulach genocide, officially termed the Human cull was an attempt to pacify the Ulach population by bring the overall human population down through the usage of death squads, concentration camps. However the majority of the deaths were from famines due to corn laws and crop failures along with military seizure of privately owned land. The human population went down from 6,000,000 to 1,760,000 from 1916 to 1918. Forces Mirkuleon Empire Twin islands legion was formed in 1910 and it was led by hazarahaz who was captain of the elder hold admiralty. The legion was made up of soldiers recruited from the civilian populations of the eastern coast holds whilst the officers were transferred from the elder hold legion. the legion was based in the royal palace garrison of kjafamatur. The legion had around two hundred thousand active personal throught its activity on the twin islands, it also had around four hundred fighter planes and two hundred bombers and around one hundred and thirty transport planes for airbone infantry and ground troops, the legion also has around eighty four reconnaise planes. The legion had one thousand medium battle tanks, two thousand APCs, three thousand IFVs, Ulach nationalists The Ulach nationalist paramilitary organisations had their origins in the bands of brigands formed before and after the 1910 invasion and the 1916 uprising. The Ulach nationalist paramilitaries formed by these brigands were the Guards for Ulach freedom, the Ulach nationalist force, the Ulach liberation force, the Ulach republican army, the Ulach tribal confederate militia, the Ulach Green guard and the Ulach hunters. These groups at first used basic hunting rifles and had little to no proper equipment or supplies and little exprience of proper warfare. The most well funded was the Ulach freedom army Course of war 1920-1925 the years between end of the 1916 uprising and the start of the war in 1925 was dominated by the human cull which ended with the deaths of the majority of the human population of the twin islands. ulach farmers and small businessmen had their properrt stripped away by the legion. this caused a rise in brigand activity especially in the moon island which became known as bandit country. These brigands would often raid imperial garrisons and they would free slaves. They operated in self depedent columns which were completely mobile. These brigands formed various Ulach rebel groups. The problem of brigantism escaled in the attempted assasination on cheiftain Hazarahaz's life in Kjfamatur squar at the hands of a sniper Mick Mac Steibhurt, Mac Steibhurt was crucified for treason and his body was placed outside of the city's walls. Hazarahaz then issued the anti brigand decree and he also relased a decree allowing for the twin islands imperial constabulary a to seize proparty without the need of a warrant and he banned secret meetings of more than three people. This caused mainly pubs to go out of buisness as many of whom had to be shut down due to fears that they were sources of rebel activity. The twin islands fourty thousand strong Mirkuleon civilian population were becoming increasingly worried about threats to their property and their way of life, many of them owned large farms but only 4% of them utilised slaves the majority of the slave population were owned by the state. Their farms were often attacked by Ulach brigands, a particulary infamous example was the torching of the Qhakayatl family farm on the sun island by Ulach brigands, the family of fourty were all killed including the children. This started a wave of Mirkuleon vigilantism resulting in various riots throughout the lands. The Northmen of the twin islands were often split between the two communities, traditionally the northman community was more supportive of the Mirkuleon Empire however due to the economic hardships during the 1920s twin islands effected by the downfall of the post war boom years of the 1910s. The Northmen political groups supported human enfranchisment however they feared loosing their social position above Ulachs but below Mirkuleons. Northmen organised their own militant organisations to defend themselves from brigands, creating the Brotherhood against Ulach banditry. the Ulach freedom council was formed by various Ulach exiles in freeland in 1916. It was based in tilesworth were paitric Mac uagh served as mp from 1916 to 1922 and then from 1922 to 1928. Pairtric and his brother Sean and fellow Ulach exile seamus Mac steibhert. Sean provided a trained military force of Ulach exiles and he formed links with the Ulach mafia whilst pairtric used his influence in parliament and Mac steibhert acted as the main philosophical leader later pairtric became head of logistics in the 1920s. The council created a subdivision in the county Masan Donber. The council bought three ships to ferry volunteers and smuggle arms into the twin islands. The Ulach freedom council managed over the years from 1920 to 1923 to smuggle around twenty thousand volunteers along with fifty thousand rifles, pistols and grenades. These ships were disguised as food transport brining potatoes and flours, to staple products the islands were running short of due to Anti Mirkuleon trading laws issued by the goverments of new silsia and freeland. The UFA's volunteers unlike other rebel groups had military training in Freeland in training camps disguised as private ulach speaking schools, in these schools UFA members were trained in various arts of gurrilla warfare, and in small arms training often under instruction of older Ulachs whom had enlisted in the 14th Imperial auxillary regiment to fight in the Great war. Paitric used his influence in parliament as a Consitutionalist MP to allow for passing of acts which would make send arms to the twin islands more easy such as the 1923 Free trade act which allowed for privately manufactred goods to be traded free of charge. Paitric became a promient parliamentary campaigner for the twin islands and against the Mirkuleon Empire amassing support for the Ulach nationalist cause from sympathetic MPS and wealthy donors. This brought the Ulach freedom ocuncil to the attention of the Freelander military intellegence service, the shadow corps. The Shadow corps attempted to intercept the organisation to moniter it however this was impossible due to a lack of Ulach operatives because non Ulachs were forbidden from the organisation. 1925-1930 The war official began in 1925 when the Ulach Freedom council declared war upon the Twin islands Mirkuleon Goverment and the Mirkuleon Empire. The Ships in the council's positions had over the years from 1920 to 1925 been smuggling arms and men to the Twin islands amassing a force within the island of twenty thousand well trained soldiers. The Ulach Freedom Army was split into two divisons, one for the Moon island and one for the Sun island. Each of these had an equal split of ten thousand soldiers, The brigades were on average 2000 soldiers and they were at first mainly light infantry, however later on in the war the UFA managed to use captured artillery and land vehicles such as armoured cars and tanks to their advantage. The UFA's soldiers, the youngest being on average fifteen years old had lived in Freeland and Donber for the majority of their lives. The average UFA soldier was around nineteen and many had only spent the early parts of their childhoods on the islands, this menat that the UFA was at a serve disadvantage as they found it difficult to utilise gurilla tactics against the Mirkuleons. The early brigand groups chose join the UFA after its first victory at the battle of Oghamba in the southern county of the Moon island in 1926. The UFA since then managed to expand its power in the south. The Moon island divison brigades which were located in the north with the help of the local of the Brigands managed to stage an uprising in the town Seisachagh in the North in 1926. The Sun island divison managed to capture the port of Canachut on the Sun island in 1926. It was until 1927 that the UFA had control of these areas. In 1928 the Mirkuleons launched operation Keel and they the port of Canachut. From the port of Canachut the Twin islands legion launched a naval bombardment of the UFA held stronghold of Fagha in the south of the Moon island. The Sun island divison launched a counter attack using mainly tactics of bombing telegrams and launching surprise attacks on barracks, however by 1930 the Sun island divison's Marshal Paitric Mac Uagh was captured in Canachut during its third battle during the war. The Sun island divison quickly fell apart with most its soldiers deserting, the remaing two thousand ones remained loyal to Sean Mac Uagh. Paitirc Mac Uagh was imprisoned in Kjfamatur royal tower which was a prison built adjacent to the Kjfamatur royal palce. It was a large turret like structure with around four stories going upwards and a further three stories underground. It was used for political prisoners and people convicted of treason. Paitric Mac Uagh was regulary tortured and submitted to mock executions to break his reserve along with his fellow captured Ulach officers, Neil Mac Imhair and Seamus Mac Steibhert to break their resolve and to call a ceasefire of the UFA. Sean Mac Uagh launched a rescue mission to free Paitric, Mac imhair and Mac Steibhert in the winter of 1930. The plan was to send UFA volunteers into the castle designed as servants, the volunteers would then smuggle out the UFA officers through the death chute which was used to transport dead bodies to the incenration. Using smuggled explosives the volunteers blow their way out of the tower. The mission led to the deaths of the five hundred volunteers involved in the rescue apart from Paitirc Mac Uagh and Neil Mac Imhair and Seamus Mac Steibhert who fled to the town of Seisachagh in 1931. 1930-1935 The destruction of the Sun island divison in 1930 and the flight of its commanders to the Moon island was a humilating defeat of the UFA. The UFA came under the de facto leadership of Doctor Cailean Mac Eachann who wished to focus on gaining control of the Moon island and then capturing Mirkuleon ships which were to be used to bombard the ports of the Sun island to prevent the Imperial legion from retaking the Moon island after it had been fully captured. Eachann was replaced Tormod Mac Ruaraidh upon his return to the Twin islands after his Wife's death in 1933. Tormod left his Silsian estate to his son Seamus who stayed in the Central lands to manage the funds of the estate. Tormod kept his title as a provinical lord. Tormod was the only Marshal in the UFA that had any exprience of modern warfare as he had fought in the Yaladar war as a paratrooper and he had gone behind the lines in Smaqatland. Tormod's main stratergies focused upon not only sabotaging train lines and telegram poles used by the Mirkuleons but also using them and capturing them to benifit the UFA. The UFA had by 1930 was in control of all of the southern region of the Moon island. Tormod governed the southern region and was seen as folk hero by many Ulachs, he also put up an effort to recruit Northmen into the UFA. However often UFA squadrons which were less centralised or not within his command would commit brutality against UFA. The Northman constabulary was set up during the same year as an armed law enforcement against the UFA. The Northman population of the Moon island was far too small to be recruited into the constabulary and thus constables from the Sun island were sent over to the Moon island on mass, around ten thousand. These ten thousand constables had very little combat training apart from basic rifle practise many of these volunteers were veterans of the Great War and thus were far too old to fight properly. The constables would mainly patrol Tionsach and the countryside around it, they rarely did go into the UFA controlled south. The constables would use the stratergy of going to villages and then executing any suspected UFA sympathisers. Often villages would upon rumour that the constabulary was to vist them, they would oust mostly innocent candidates to be shot or hanged for UFA membership. The constabulary would also destroy entire villages by executing all the people within by filling homes, taverns and farm houses with explosives and then lockng up the communty inside before blowing them all up. As means of threatening rebels or showing their power. The years 1930 to 1935, were particulary brutal due to the focus upon civilian population by the violence of the UFA and their foes. The UFA would do similar although less destructive means of surpression against anyone seen as being an Imperial collabrator. The UFA would organise death squads to hunt down Mirkuleons whether they were civilian or military which accumulated into a genocide in the south. The UFA would kidnap and torture anyone who attempted to leave the organisation, UFA assasins armed with long range hunting rifles would act as marksmen shooting anyone who entered the Mirkuleon base of operations on the Moon island, Tionsach castle. This made communication between the Twin islands legion and their spies extremely difficult. Tionsach was put under lock down with only those with specific permission allowed to leave or enter. This made the situation worse as anyone seen entering was shot if they were recongised by a UFA member. The UFA by 1934 had surronded all of the area of tionsach however it was unable to fully take over the city due to the concentration of Imperial forces which numbered sixty thousand in the county area. 1936-1938 Operation Reconquerer was the plan for the Mirkuleons to recapture the Ulach controlled south of the Monn island. General Raqartar was given a twenty five thousand strong division, which had its own artillery, infantry and cavalry regiments within it. The plan was for Raqartar to use the division to capture UFA anti air guns, to allow for an ariel assult on UFA territory and in particular the UFA stronghold of Oghamba, to possible kill the leaders of the UFA and to stop the organisation's strategic and logisitcal branches.Tormod Mac Ruaraidh after hearing from his spies, ordered land mines to be placed around the areas of the anti air guns, to slow down the Mirkuleon Advance. The Mirkuleon forces with the strength of twenty five thousand faced 20,000 strong Ulach army at the battle for Tionsach. The Mirkuleons used their superior artillery fire power to force the UFA into flight, However rather than go back to UFA territory, Tormod ordered his forces to retreat into the eastern Cholaigh Mountains. Raqartar ordered his own forces to pursue the rebels. The UFA left behind their heavier equipment and instead used improvised explosives to create avalanches, to stop the Mirkuleons, In one of these engineered avalanches, Raqatar was seperated from his own divison and was left without a radio to contact his brigadiers, he was captured by the UFA. The last remaining officers of the division seperated the troops under their command and then retreated back to the Northern Mirkuleon hold territories. Paitric Mac Uagh used his own force of fifteen thousand UFA volunteers backed up by tens of thousands of indepdendet brigand gangs to push foward and to defeat the scattered Mirkuleon forces in the North, finally capturing the city of Seisachagh in 1937. With the defeat of the Imperial legion on the Moon island, Sean Mac Uagh was able to launch an assult using the captured Imperial destroyer, HIMS Blizzard to bombard the coastal artillery defence of Tionsach, to allow UFA gunboats into the city, the force of gunboats used flame throwers to douse the Imperial soldiers and imperial garrisons of the city in fire. However the Ulach volunteers were outnumbered, however they had done irrevisble damages to the Imperial Tionsach division which hampered its power. Sean used HIMS Blizzard and captured merchant ships to form a blockade around Tionsach to prevent Imperial reinforcments. Tormod Mac Ruaraidh with 18,000 soldiers and Paitric with 20,000 along with thousands of brigands roughly equaling a force of fifty six thousand approached the city, in the final battle between the UFA and the Imperial legion which numbered sixty thousand.The Imperial legion used its superior armoured vehicles to push foward against the UFA onslaught which was focused primarily on infantry with less armoured vehicles. The UFA used its artillery which was captured from the Imperial legion to bombard the Imperial positions and trenches.The UFA did not charge whilst the Imperial legion did attempt to charge, however large infantry charges were quickly met with machine gun and mortar fire making them completel useless in the battle. The Mirkuleon forces were evantually defeated due to be surronded by the UFA, whilst in Tionsach, rifles had been smuggled into be used as part of an uprising of the townsfolk. The radio station, were the Tionsach feild army gained their orders from was destroyed during in the uprising leading partly to their defeat by the UFA. Mirkuleon Margrave of Tionsach Feild Marshal Kshoqatl was forced into surrending to UFA. Kshoqatl was held as prisoner by the UFA in hopes that Hazarahaz would come to a peace deal and would evantually give the Twin islands their indepedence, this lead to the 1938 Ulach-Mirkuleon treaty Treaty 1938 The Ulach-Mirkuleon of treaty of 1938 was the main conclusion of the war. The treaty was written up by the Ulach freedom council and Hazarahaz's goverment as a compensation between the two factions. The treaty was written in the kjfamatur palace by Paitric Mac Uagh, Sean Mac Uagh, Tormod Mac Ruaraidh, Ian Mac Ruaraidh and Doctor Cailean Mac Eachann along with the Mirkuleon leaders Hazarahaz, SSakata, Uraqartl and Suxagatl. Paitric Mac Uagh left the meeting due to his disagreement over the seperation of the twin islands and the free state solution. The treaty split the twin islands into the Sun island which would continue to be a hold of the Mirkuleon Empire ruled by Hazarahaz whilst the Moon island would become a Freeland to be ruled by an emergency military junta formed from senior officials of the Ulach Freedom Council with its own head of goverment, with the title Governor General. The Governer General would have the powers over the goverment and the military of the moon island. The Twin islands Imperial legion's divisions stationed within the Moon island were relocated to the Sun island along with the Imperial constabulary. The UFA became the de facto armed forces of the Moon island which became the Ulach Free state. The police of the UFA, were created from later in 1940 from civilian volunteers rather than UFA soldiers. The Twin islands imperial legion kept its name despite only having authority over the sun island. The weakening of the legion by taking away its Moon island garrison and naval ports angered many officers in the legion. These officers secretly joined the Chesqhra militant arm of the ultra nationalist Greater Mirkulea union front. Paitric Mac Uagh would also campaign against the treaty and Tormod's goverment which ended with the Ulach civil war. the civil war ended with a pro treaty victory im 1965 however Tormod died in 1948. propaganda UFA The propaganda used by the UFA was primarly targeted at mainly the rural population who were uneducated. The UFA used posters with little words but rather pictures glamourising the uprising of 1916 War crimes and treatment of Pows